2008-09-26 SmackDown
The September 26, 2008 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on September 23, 2008 at the Nationwide Arema in Columbus, Ohio. Episode Summary Vickie with Chavo, Big Show and Jeff Hardy backstage Chavo Guerrero described what it was like when the Undertaker choked him last week. Chavo said he thought he was going to die, but Undertaker released the hold and told him to give Vickie the message that he was coming after this week. Vickie told Chavo to go get the Big Show and tell him to come right back. Jeff Hardy came in and asked for a match with Vladimir Kozlov and she said the same thing she said to Triple H – they already have a match. Chavo Guerrero returned with the Big Show and he stood with Vickie to protect her from the Undertaker. Brie Bella & Maria vs Natalya & Victoria In what could possibly be the sexiest tag team in WWE, newcomer Brie Bella paired up with Maria to take on Victoria and Natalya. But Victoria quickly showed who was boss when she tossed the undefeated Bella from the top rope to the arena floor. The stunned brunette crawled under the ring, but emerged from under the apron with new vigor and attacked Victoria. Next, Bella tagged in Maria, who flung herself from the top rope and used a cross body to drive Victoria to the canvas and get the pinfall. Vickie, Chavo, and Big Show backstage Chavo Guerrero said he had a funny feeling that the Undertaker was going to get Vickie tonight. The Big Show said he was starting to think Chavo was going to abandon his family. Big Show showed footage of what he did to the Undertaker at Unforgiven to prove to Chavo that Vickie was safe with him. Vickie told Chavo that he has a match tonight. Vickie, Chavo and Big Show backstage The Big Show told Chavo Guerrero that they were going to smoke out the Undertaker in the ring. Chavo said they didn’t need him. Vickie said Chavo can join them in the ring or stay backstage all by himself. Chavo followed his aunt Vickie to the ring. Undertaker gets revenge on Vickie Fearful of what Undertaker might do to him again, Chavo Guerrero nervously entered into his match against Jimmy Wang Yang. Using a rolling wheel kick, Guerrero took down Yang to get the pinfall. But after the match, the house lights went out momentarily, sending Chavo into a panic. It was an ominous sign of things to come later in the night when Undertaker choked Chavo in GM Vickie Guerrero's office, then suddenly appeared in the ring to decimate the GM with a hard-hitting Tombstone. The deadly maneuver left Guerrero on her back, with The Phenom hovering over her motionless body. WWE on AT&T exclusive video At the conclusion of this week's SmackDown, General Manager Vickie Guerrero was Tombstoned by Undertaker. After the show went off the air, medical personnel carried Guerrero's motionless body out of the arena on a stretcher. Watch the footage of what happened after SmackDown exclusively on WWE Mobile on AT&T. Results * Tag Team Match: Brie Bella & Maria def. Natalya & Victoria (5:07) Category:2008 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Maria Category:Natalya Category:Victoria Category:WWE television episodes